


I'll steal your kneecaps if you don't sit down for five minutes

by shuttymcshutfuck



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic, Hurt Juno Steel, Injury, Not Beta Read, Other, Rita is mentioned, how is that not a tag yet? damn, it is a mood though and Peter is there for him, juno is stubborn, this is basically just juno being dumb and stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: Juno gets injured a lot on cases and Peter is (mostly) used to this. But Juno is also a stubborn dumbass and decides to go to work after dislocating his knee so Peter tries (and fails) to stop him.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	I'll steal your kneecaps if you don't sit down for five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, the title was originally just a working title but I've grown to love it so enjoy the chaos. As always if there's anything you think needs to be tagged etc just let me know. I hope you enjoy!

Peter always waited until Juno got home after a case to go to bed. There was a good reason for it too, not just for his own peace of mind. Juno was very accident prone. His habit was only justified more when Peter opened the door to their apartment in the very early hours of that morning to find a limping, bruised and bleeding Juno. The only explanation Peter had gotten was “Work.” and he knew that he wasn’t going to get anymore out of the detective, at least until after he’d had some sleep. So, Peter did the best he could cleaning the few cuts the detective had and eventually after much persuasion and distraction, popped Juno’s knee back into its socket and bandaged it up. Peter had no clue how Juno had fucked it up so bad but the bruising around it, part of it sticking out and the fact Juno could only take about two steps before it gave out was a clear sign that he had dislocated it somehow.

When Peter woke up to an empty space beside him, he contemplated murder for a minute or two before getting up to hunt Juno down. It wasn’t long before Peter found Juno at the front door, fully dressed and about to leave. 

“Where are you going, Juno?” Peter sighed as Juno turned round failing miserably at his attempt to hide the fact that he was putting as little weight as possible onto his injured leg.

“I’m heading to work. What else would I be doing?” There were some days Juno wasn’t that stubborn, Peter soon realised today was not one of those days.

“You cannot go to work like this, please just take a day off.” Peter pleaded with him, hoping that maybe Juno might see how idiotic he was being. Juno looked miserable, his clothes were dishevelled and you could see the tension in his jaw from trying to hide the pain. He had seemingly swapped out his usual shirt, black jeans and tan coat for a pair of slacks and a baggy old band t-shirt Peter didn't know Juno had. 

“I can and I will. I’m fine, so I’m going to work.” Peter looked at him and in one quick movement grabbed the set of keys Juno was reaching for, moving a few paces back from the door and Juno. “Hey! I need those.” 

“Walk over to me without limping and I will give you them.” Peter smirked, he knew Juno wouldn’t be able to do it. Of course, Juno being as stubborn as ever, tried anyway. He got two steps before Peter had to lunge forward and catch him. “Now that you’ve proven my point, how about we sit down and watch a stream?” Peter put an arm round Juno’s back, letting Juno put his arm round Peter’s shoulders so that they could walk over to the couch. 

“Fine. Could you grab my jumper from our bedroom first, please?” Peter perched Juno on the couch and moved towards the door, putting the keys back on the hook next to it.

“Of course, start thinking about what you want to watch.” He walked with a bit of pride in his step. Had he really just convinced Juno  _ “Stubborn as a child in a supermarket”  _ Steel to take a day off? When he got back through to the living room and saw it completely vacant he felt naive for thinking it would be that simple.  _ Fine, if he wants to be that stubborn then I’m going to let him _ Peter thought to himself. He debated sending a quick message to Rita telling her of Juno’s dumbassery but he knew he wouldn’t make it all the way to the office and if he did she would take one look at him then drive him home so he put on a stream and waited. Ten minutes later, Peter got a call on his comms. “Are you calling to admit defeat?” He heard a huff on the other end of the line and smiled.

“Just come pick me up.” Peter knew Juno would have given up eventually, he was mostly just surprised his knee hadn’t given out sooner.

“What do we say?” Peter decided to use this opportunity to just be smug, he felt like he’d earned it.

“...please?” Peter could hear the scowl in Juno’s voice but that just made him smile more.

“Of course, my love. Where are you?” Peter couldn’t help but keep his smug smile on until he’d reached Juno’s location. Peter found him sitting on the filthy ground at the edge of an alleyway with his arms crossed like a 5 year old trying to act serious. “Oh, Juno.” There was still a bit of smugness to Peter’s voice but his face softened at the sight.

“I know, I know. Now, shut up and help me.” Peter reached out and pulled Juno to his feet, arranging them just as he had done in their apartment. 

“Will you ever learn to not push yourself this much?” Peter asked while they walked slowly back down the street.

“If my track record is anything to go by then, no.” Peter looked at him with a soft look in his eyes. It always hurt him to see Juno hurt, always reminded him of when they were stuck together in Miasma’s tomb. Every time Peter saw Juno he was hurt more than the last time and it was because of him. Because Juno didn’t want anyone to hurt Peter.

“I’m serious, Juno. You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Genuine concern leaked into Peter’s voice despite him trying to stay composed. He watched as Juno looked at him then immediately looked down to the ground.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Peter couldn’t tell if his eyes were deceiving him or if he was right when he saw tears well up a little in Juno’s eyes. Either way, he didn’t plan on mentioning it.

“Okay.” The rest of the walk they were silent. It took them longer than usual to get back to their apartment since they were purposely taking it slow but it wasn’t too long before they were both back inside with Juno plonked on the couch and Peter standing across from him just staring.

“Will you stop staring at me? I’m not gonna run off again, alright?” Peter just continued to stare. “Nureyev, seriously. It’s creeping me out.” Without saying a word Peter walked over to the door, locked it and put the keys in his pocket. He knew leaving them out again would be a bad idea. 

“Peter, look, I promise I will not leave this apartment for the rest of the day.” Peter raised his eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I know you’re not. You are staying put on that couch or I'll call Rita.” Peter held out his comms in a showy and Juno gasped.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Peter looked at him with a determined look in his eyes.

“Oh, you know I would.” They both stared at each other until Juno finally caved.

“Fine, the couch it is.” Peter watched as Juno pouted again and booped his nose, causing Juno to look at him in surprise.

“That’s what I thought. I’m going to grab some snacks and an ice pack from the kitchen, any requests?” Peter kept a smug smile on his face.

“The keys?” Juno looked at him hopeful and Peter just raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, I didn’t think that would work but it was worth a try. Can I get some tea then?” Peter smiled and nodded.

“That I can do.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Juno’s forehead. Even though they’d been together for over a year now he still felt his heart flutter a little whenever they kissed. In all honesty, he hoped it would never go away and looking at Juno on  _ their _ couch in  _ their _ apartment he didn’t think it was going to happen any time soon. When Peter returned to the living room, Juno was still there thankfully. Peter gave Juno his tea, watching him take a sip and smile. He let Juno lay down over the majority of the couch, so he could properly ice his knee and lay his head in Peter’s lap. After a few minutes of fidgeting, Juno finally seemed to have settled. Peter watched as Juno’s eyelids slowly fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. He was fast asleep. Peter let out a sigh.

“You adorable idiot.” Peter said under his breath as to not wake him up. He turned the volume of the tv down and let a stream play while he played with Juno’s hair.  
  



End file.
